Reconnected
by TotalDramaFanForever88
Summary: Leshawna is off to her usual day, when she meets an old friend from the past. Leshawna and Harold one-shot!


"Will you relax, honey?", Leshawna talked to the hysterical Gwen on the phone, "Tell me what happened". Gwen rambled on about her latest date with Trent, which apparently went horrible. "Just breath down and tell me what happened", Leshawna said calmly. She listened to her story and suddenly she noticed the time. "Oh, shoot! It's almost 4 o'clock! I have to go! Don't worry hun, just call Trent up and discuss that", she said and hung up the phone. She got dressed up quickly and left the apartment.

As she drove her car, she tried to get there as fast as she can without killing herself or someone else. Finally, she reached it. A big, old, red building that could defiantly use some fixing. She went inside, took a turn left, went up the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the second door to the right. An old lady opened the door and smiled. She looked like kind of like some fairy godmother, only with more modern clothes.

"There you are, honey, I was worried when I didn't see you at the staff meeting", she said. "I am so sorry, Ms. Felton. I came here as fast as I could", Leshawna apologized. Ms. Felton smiled and said: "Don't worry dear, you just missed our new volunteers". For the last six years, Leshawna volunteered in a home for troubled teens. She loved it. Helping others is a great feeling, especially children and teens who need guidance in their lives most of all.

After a short conversation with Ms. Felton, in which she filled her up on all the information she missed at the staff meeting, Leshawna went to the second floor to meet the newcomers. Most of them were women, but there were a few guys. One of whom really caught her attention. He was red-headed, wore big glasses and had a small beard. She tried to remember if she knows him.

After a few hours of volunteers, Leshawna was absolutely exhausted. She had to break a fight between Tommy and Angela, apparently because he pulled on her hair (which was so cute to her opinion), deal with a girl who suffers from hard financial problems at her house and her over competitive co-staff, Melanie. And she still couldn't remember who that red-headed guy was. This was driving her crazy.

As she was about to leave, someone called her name. "Wait, Leshawna!", it was a guy's voice. She turned around and saw him. The red-headed guy who smiled a quirky smile at her. "Yes?", she asked. "Well... don't you remember me?", he seemed hurt. She tried so hard to figure out who he was all day long, but she just couldn't. "I'm sorry, sweetie", she said. "It's me. Harold", he said.

Suddenly, she remembered. He was her boyfriend on Total Drama Island, this reality show she was on. As she looked in his big, hopeful eyes, she remembered how sweet he was. "Harold, baby, is that really you?", she screamed gleefully. He immediately smiled and said: "Well, yeah. You probably didn't recognize me because the last you saw me I was a teenager. Now I'm a man". He tried to flex his non-existent muscles. She laughed kindly. Actually he didn't change much. His hair was shorter, his little bristles turned to a little beard and he didn't wear his dorky yet adorable T-shirt anymore.

"Well, you still look great", she said. "Thank you, Leshawna. You look luscious as usual yourself", he said. "So what are you doing here, hun?", she asked. "I just moved in town. I work at this architecture firm right now and when I saw this place I said I have to come. Now I know why", he explained. She sure missed him. "What do you do?", he asked. "Well, I'm the co-owner of this dancing club called "Hot Stuff", and I volunteer here for four days a week", she said.

She was about to suggested to show him around town, but he was quicker. "You know, I moved here a couple days ago and I need to have some tour around town, you know, see the neighborhood and stuff. You wanna come?" She was surprised from his baldness, but happily accepted. "Sugar, I would come even if you didn't ask". He laughed and said: "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow!" She was glad to see his excitement. After they exchanged phone numbers, she went to her car and turned on her phone (which she turned off when she reached Mr. Felton's office) and saw a text from Gwen: "Trent and I made up! Thanks, Leshawna". She smiled as she thought about their next conversation, when she will tell her about who she met today.


End file.
